


A Blessing and a Proposal

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Adoption verse [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Love, Marriage Proposal, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Trini has a surprise for Kimberly, it is the next and biggest step she'll take in her relationship with Kimberly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, today is the 25th Anniversary of when Mighty Morphin Power Rangers premiered on August 28, 1993. I've been a big fan for my entire life and I post this story as part of national Ranger day, enjoy.

Kimberly was staying at Trini’s house because Diana was on a week-long mission with a few members of the Justice League. Kim was getting ready for bed while Trini opened her dresser and pulled out a box containing a ring. The ring’s band was made of Atlantean silver, and the stone was from Themyscira, Diana had it made for Trini when she was sixteen, for when she found the girl she would want to spend the rest of her life with. She put it in her pocket and picked up her phone, she opened her playlist and selected the perfect song for this moment.

When Kimberly came out of the bathroom, it was silent, then Trini hit play and began to sing: _“Can’t say how the days will unfold, can’t change what the future may hold, but I want you in it, every hour, every minute.”_ Kim couldn’t believe her ears, she had never heard Trini sing before now, and she smiled. _“This world can race by far too fast”_ Trini walked toward Kimberly, took her hand and led her to the window seat, _“hard to see while it’s all flying past, but it’s clear now, when you’re standing here now”_ she let Kimberly sit down as she continued, _“I am meant to be, wherever you are next to me, all I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you, and all my life I promise to keep running home to you, keep running home to you.”_ Then their power coins began to glow, bathing the room in a pink and yellow light. _“and I could see it right from the start, right from the start, that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark, you gave me no other choice but to love you,”_ Trini took a breath, _“all I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you, and all my life I promise too, keep running home, home to you.”_ Trini used this time to look deep into Kim’s eyes, and reached into her pocket, got down on one knee and finished the song _“Can’t say how the days will unfold, can’t change what the future may hold, but I want you in it, every hour, every minute,”_ Trini opened the box, revealing the ring.

Kimberly felt tears of joy well up inside her, “Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?” Trini asked.

“Yes,” Kim replied breathlessly, finally letting the tears fall, Trini put the ring on her finger, stood up and pulled Kimberly into a long deep kiss, and finally a hug.

“What’s that song you sang to me?” Kimberly asked

“It’s the song Barry sang to Iris when he proposed to her, I asked for his blessing to use it when I proposed to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and he said yes,” Trini explained recounting the story Barry Allen told her of how he proposed to Iris.

“Are you sure, that I’m the one?” Kimberly asked

“You are Kim,” Trini replied, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here is the second part and stick around for a teaser for something I plan to do in the future.

The next morning Trini sent a text to Barry telling him Kimberly said yes. Then a second later the two girls heard a ‘whoosh’ and then a knock at the door. Trini went to open it and sure enough it was Barry Allen, “I’m so happy for you,” he said as he wrapped Trini in his arms.

“Thank you, Barry” Trini replied, “Come on it’s time I introduced you,” and Trini led Barry to the living room, “Kim this is Barry Allen, Barry this is Kimberly Hart, my fiancé as of last night.”

“It’s an honor to meet you,” Kimberly replied shaking hands with the Flash, “Trini talks a lot about you and the League,”

“Nothing embarrassing I hope,” Barry replied

“Haven’t gotten to those stories yet,” Trini said earning a playful glare from Barry.

“Well I’ll get out of your hair,” Barry said as he headed toward the door.

“Tell Iris and everyone I said hi,” Trini said

“I will,” Barry replied as he sped off.

When Barry got back to STAR labs in Central city, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon were there working, and his wife Iris West-Allen and her father Joe West.

“You just lost the bet,” Barry said

“Dammit,” Cisco said as he took fifty bucks out of his wallet.

“Trini’s engaged, isn’t she?” asked Caitlin.

“Yes, she is,” Barry said, smiling.

“That’s wonderful,” Iris said.

“I agree with you there, baby,” Joe added, “man I remember when she was ten and she and Diana would come and see us,” Joe said reminiscing to when Trini was younger.

“Can you imagine how Diana is going to react,” Iris said.

When Diana got home on Saturday, Trini and Kimberly gave her the news, and she was overjoyed that her daughter proposed to Kimberly. She was proud of Trini in that she had taken a big step in her life and could not wait for the future.

 

**Teaser for Future Story...**

 

Fade in: Diana is approaching Zordon and Alpha.

**[Diana] “Is it ready?”**

**[Alpha 5] “Yes Diana it is ready.”**

A new Power coin and Morpher appear in Diana’s hands.

**[Diana] “It’s Morphin Time, Tigerzord.”** Fade to Black.

" **White Ranger Tiger Power, White Ranger Tiger Power, Right now" (You know the song)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the story and teaser?
> 
> Let me know in the comments below what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, give me your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Also what is your favorite Power Rangers memory, mine is the 10 Red Rangers morphing together to save the Earth.


End file.
